Une chaussette
by Sombral de Nuit
Summary: Une petite pièce sombre, silencieuse et entièrement vide. Enfin, à l'exception d'une chaussette... "C'est tout ce qu'elle avait laissé"


_Bonjouuuuuur ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS sans prétention, je me suis sentie inspirée alors j'ai écris ça en une soirée. C'est tout simple, vraiment touuut petit et pas vraiment extraordinaire, mais voilà ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une chaussette, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait laissé. Une petite chaussette orange, avec de jolies fleurs dessus. Tout le reste de ses affaires, ce qui ne se résumait à pas grand-chose, certes, avait disparu. En même temps qu'elle. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, elle était vraiment partie. Il avait du mal à l'accepter, mais ce qu'il supportait le moins était le fait qu'elle ne lui ait même pas dit au revoir. Elle était partie comme une voleuse, sans indications sur où elle se rendait ni si elle reviendrait un jour. Et lui était là, assis sur le sol, seul avec cette chaussette.

Mais peut-être qu'elle était partie à cause de lui ? C'est vrai, il avait beau énormément tenir à elle, leurs avis divergeaient sur de nombreux points, et elle était plutôt du genre à avoir du mal à supporter quand les autres pensaient différemment d'elle. De nombreuses disputes avaient éclaté entre eux à cause de ça, et peut-être que c'était ce qui l'avait fait fuir.

Au départ, c'était ce qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il était resté émerveillé par cette fougueuse créature qui avait débarqué bien involontairement dans sa vie, un jour comme les autres. Le grand patron la leur avait présenté et leur avait dit d'être très gentils et très patients avec elle. Éperdu d'admiration devant son fort caractère, il avait tout fait pour attirer son attention, allant jusqu'à se balader avec un cache-théière sur la tête. Mais cela n'avait pas marché...

Alors il avait plongé tout au fond du lac pour lui ramener une algue spéciale, mais il n'était ressorti qu'avec son corps couvert de griffures et autres blessures. Et puis finalement il s'était dit qu'il suffisait peut-être de laisser faire le temps, et était retourné à son travail sans plus s'occuper d'elle.

Les jours, les semaines passaient, et elle restait toujours dans son coin, enchaînant les bièraubeurres en déblatérant des méchancetés sur tous ceux qui osaient la regarder d'un mauvais œil. Ah qu'est-ce qu'elle était caractérielle !

Et puis un matin, pendant qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner avec les autres, elle s'était approchée de lui et lui avait timidement demandé de lui apprendre le travail qu'on leur demandait, à tous. D'abord surpris, il s'était exécuté. Et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus, faisant toutes leurs taches en commun.

Les autres en étaient même venus à les traiter comme un couple, mais ce qu'ils étaient était plus proche de la relation qu'auraient un grand frère et sa petite sœur que d'autre chose.

Cependant, lui ne cessait d'espérer qu'un jour le regard de la belle changerait, et qu'il pourrait enfin atteindre ce qu'il espérait depuis le début, à savoir conquérir son cœur.

Il s'était fait vraiment patient, avait toujours été là pour elle, lors de ses rechutes. Mais il commençait à désespérer, jamais elle ne le verrait comme lui la voyait…

Alors il s'était résigné et se contentait de cette relation. Il avait rangé son cache-théière au placard et occupait son temps libre à tricoter avec elle, activité qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Il ne faisait que des chaussettes, jamais rien d'autre. Des vertes, des bleues, des roses, avec des motifs qui variaient toujours de l'une à l'autre. Oui parce qu'il ne faisait jamais de paires, chaque chaussette était unique.

Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, il en était persuadé. Mais les disputes rythmaient leur quotidien, sur des sujets des plus simples pourtant, et c'était là la seule ombre au tableau bien organisé de leur vie.

Il serra la main sur la petite chaussette orange qu'il avait retrouvée. C'était lui qui l'avait faite et qui lui avait offerte. Il avait vu le plaisir dans ses grands yeux et son cœur s'était tellement emballé qu'il avait eu peur qu'il n'explose. Aujourd'hui, il avait surtout peur que son cœur cesse à jamais de battre. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour avant elle, et à vrai dire il n'avait jamais cherché à le rencontrer. Ça lui était tombé dessus comme ça, sans qu'il ne voie rien venir. Et aujourd'hui il doutait de sa capacité à vivre normalement sans elle. Elle avait chamboulé sa petite vie déjà bien remplie, et il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la remettre en ordre. De toute façon il n'était même pas sur de vraiment vouloir la remettre en ordre. Alors il se leva et sorti de la petite pièce. Il marcha jusqu'aux cuisines, la chaussette toujours en main. Il entra et se dirigea directement vers le petit tabouret qu'elle s'était accaparé au début, lorsqu'elle buvait. Il posa la chaussette dessus, fit comprendre aux autres d'un regard que celui qui y toucherait aurait affaire à lui, et allât travailler.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait l'oublier alors il l'attendrait, des années s'il le fallait. Comme Rory avait attendu Amy, Dobby attendrait Winky.

C'est que c'est de nature obstinée, un elfe de maison.


End file.
